


Game Over

by Oldguybones



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Arcade, M/M, PWP, This is just smut you guys, no plot here, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldguybones/pseuds/Oldguybones
Summary: “I thought you had mad skills.”Richie had to brace himself against the machine, his knees threatening to buckle under the simple contact. Despite this, he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. “You’re killing me, baby.”“I better not be.” Eddie’s voice held a sultry edge to it. Richie wasn’t sure if it was just inflection of Eddie’s voice or if it was possibly caused entirely by the sight of Eddie sinking to his knees in front of him while saying it.Eddie smiled triumphantly at the ‘holy shit’ Richie let out under his breath as he pulled him out of his briefs. “Keep playing. You die and I stop.”





	Game Over

Richie having a job at the arcade had plenty of perks that all the losers reaped the benefits of, such as free tokens to play and free prizes even when they didn't win. Over the years, they took more advantage of this, but as they grew older, they mostly went there to see Richie and spend time with him on his breaks. Eddie, especially. 

But he also got the after hours tour of the arcade, the private, VIP tour, as Richie liked to refer to it as. They'd made some good memories during those times and, seeing as they were both shipping off to college soon, Richie was going to miss working there. But at least they had one more summer to take advantage of those after hours date night opportunities.

It was a humid summer day when Richie was closing up one night and there was a gentle rapping against the glass of the door. 

"We're closed!" He called out automatically before turning to see Eddie standing on the other side of the door, a soft smile painted like watercolors on his face. He brought his hand up in a small wave to accompany it.

Richie smiled, jogging over to the entrance and letting Eddie in, before locking the door again. Almost immediately, Eddie pressed onto his tiptoes, a hand resting on Richie's chest for balance as he captured Richie's lips in an eager kiss. "Hi," he whispered as he pulled back. 

"Hi," Richie grinned, an arm circling around Eddie's waist to keep him pressed up against him as the other hand cupped his cheek, bringing him in for another longer kiss.

Eddie broke away from the kiss with a soft hum, "Mmm, don't you have to finish up closing so we can get out of here?" 

"I guess," Richie huffed out a dramatic sigh, pushing away from Eddie and flinging himself towards the prize counter. "You wanna play a game while I finish up?"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Richie tossed him a token, winking as Eddie caught it with ease. Halfway into his game, a few minutes later, he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and a chin prop up on his shoulder. Richie's fingers clenched his t-shirt while his lips sought out the dip between his shoulder and neck.

"Richie," he whined, scrunching his neck up, "You're gonna make me-" Richie gave him another hot, open mouth kiss to his soft skin. The telltale, dejected tone sounded from the machine. "-lose my game."

"Not my fault you couldn't keep it together, Eds," Richie teased, his lips curving up into a playful smirk. He continued kissing Eddie's neck, his hands dropping to rest on his hips to keep him pressed flush against him. 

Eddie threw a dangerously playful look over his shoulder, that sent shivers down Richie's spine as he watched his boyfriend march over to retrieve another few tokens. "Well then let's see how easy you find it to play with distractions."

"Oh please," Richie scoffed, lacing his fingers together and pushing his palms away, effectively cracking his knuckles. "I've got mad skills. Let a pro show you how it's done."

Eddie crossed his arms over his chest and waited as Richie loaded up the game and began to play. He moved behind Richie and wrapped his arms around him, running his hands all over his body. 

"Weak," Richie commented idly, eyes focused on the games screen with unwavering resolve. 

Eddie smirked and moved his hand down to the button of Richie's cargo shorts. His chest swelled with pride at the way Richie's breath hitched as he slid the zipper down. 

"What're you doing, Eds?" He mumbled, voice coming out quiet and shaky. He was still concentrating on the game, but Eddie could tell he was having some trouble. 

"I'm distracting you," Eddie stated matter of factly, laying his palm flat against Richie's lower stomach, where his dark hairs start to trail down below his waistband. His hand crept slowly down until it slipped into Richie's shorts and then into his briefs. Eddie pressed a soft, smug kiss to Richie's shoulder as he curled his fingers around his flaccid length. Richie groaned at the contact and seconds later, Eddie omitted a similar noise as Richie grew hard under his touch. 

“This hardly seems fair,” Richie choked out, holding back another groan as Eddie’s skillful fingers eased him to a full erection. “I hardly touched you and you’re basically jerking me off.”

“I thought you could handle it,” Eddie responded with a fake innocence. He gave Richie a little squeeze along with the words, “I thought you had  _ mad skills. _ ”

Richie had to brace himself against the machine, his knees threatening to buckle under the simple contact. Despite this, he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. “You’re killing me, baby.”

“I better not be.” Eddie’s voice held a sultry edge to it. Richie wasn’t sure if it was just inflection of Eddie’s voice or if it was possibly caused entirely by the sight of Eddie sinking to his knees in front of him while saying it. 

Eddie smiled triumphantly at the ‘ _ holy shit _ ’ Richie let out under his breath as he pulled him out of his briefs. “Keep playing. You die and I stop.”

The next sound to come from Richie was somewhere between an indignant squawk and a groan of protest. For a moment, he focused on the game, but then he felt the warm heat of Eddie’s lips wrapping around him and he couldn’t help but bring a hand down to the back of Eddie’s head to encourage him deeper. The second he did, Eddie pulled back and shook his head. “Hands on the game, baby.”

With shaky restraint, Richie returned back to the game, hands weakly working the controls as his eyes strained with the effort to remain focused on the screen. He gasped in shock as Eddie took him into his mouth, sudden and deep. The action nearly caused him to lose control of the game, but he managed to save his character at the very last second. “Eddie,” he groaned desperately.

And that was how Eddie knew his ploy was successful; the only time Richie ever seemed to call him by his actual name was during sex, specifically during  _ good  _ sex. Eddie smirked around him, continuing to slowly bob his head and take Richie’s length as far down as he can. After a few languid strokes of his lips to test his boundaries, Eddie finally managed to briefly deepthroat Richie entirely, a skill he continued to work on perfecting. On the next bob, he did the same thing and pressed his nose to the dark hairs of Richie’s happy trail, holding it in place for a few seconds. It wasn’t as long as he wanted, but it was enough to elicit a string of curses from his boyfriend. 

“Still alive?” Eddie asked smugly, his hand stroking Richie’s cock in an unrushed manner. There was no real purpose behind his movements; he wasn’t actively trying to get Richie off, but rather making sure he stayed painfully hard.

“In the game or in real life?” he whined, stealing a glance down at Eddie. He immediately regretted it; the sight of Eddie kneeling in front of him, lips red and plump, slick with saliva, it was almost too much for Richie to handle. Especially considering the dire stakes resting on his success during this game. He gasped as Eddie’s lips returned to his cock, sucking idly on the head while he fiddled with something. Richie’s eyes were trained on the screen so he couldn’t quite tell what it was that Eddie pulled out, but a few moments later, a familiar slickness was being worked thoroughly over his length. 

Much to Richie’s protest, Eddie rose to his feet, spinning so that he was facing the game. His entire body moved against Richie’s, ending with his ass brushing against Richie’s crotch. The action brought out the lowest, yet most frustrated groan from his boyfriend. Beaming with pride, Eddie stood with one of Richie’s arms on either side of him, fingers still pressing buttons and moving the joystick. He wiggled his hips as his hands pushed his shorts down, letting them bunch up around his thighs. 

“Eds, what’re you-”

Richie’s confused words trailed off as Eddie reached back and guided the head of his cock to his hole. Holding it in place, Eddie shifted his hips back and eased himself back onto Richie, choking on a satisfied moan. All of Richie’s confusion faded away and he let out a growl of realization. 

Eddie nodded in confirmation, “I fingered myself open earlier,” he confessed, his cheeks burning bright red despite his confidence. “While we were talking on your break.”

“I knew it,” Richie groaned, risking a glance away from the screen to press a rough kiss to Eddie’s neck as he bottomed out. With the way Eddie whimpered at the contact, he figured the game was long forgotten, outranked by the pleasure coursing through the both of them. 

“You forfeit then?” Eddie asked smugly, throwing Richie a look over his shoulder. He pressed his hips back against Richie’s, moaning as his cock reached even deeper into him. Hands braced on the machine, he inched forward slowly and then shifted his hips back, repeating this process a few times before Richie managed to answer.

“Yeah, fuck it,” Richie said finally, his hands dropping down to grip Eddie’s hips and hold him in place as he began to thrust into him. Eddie tried to look triumphant, but it was a difficult feat considering the way Richie kept pounding into him. 

His hands struggled to find purchase on the smooth plastic of the game machine so he moved to rest his arms against the hard surface instead, pressing himself onto his tiptoes to keep the right angle of Richie’s cock slamming into him. 

“Oh fuck baby, how’re you so sexy?” Richie groaned, wrapping an arm around Eddie’s middle to help support some of his weight. He slowed his pace, down to where he was simply grinding against Eddie’s ass. 

“Rich, please,” Eddie whimpered, one of his arms moving down to hold onto Richie’s, his fingernails pressing desperately against his skin. The head of Richie’s cock kept brushing lightly against his prostate, but the gentle strokes weren’t enough to properly stimulate him, at least not in a way that could get him off. 

Richie pulled back until just the head of his dick was inside Eddie and then snapped his hips forward, pulling a sudden, loud moan from his boyfriend. “Is that what you wanted?” he asked pompously, “Is this what you wanted all along?” 

All Eddie could do was nod and choke back a sob of pleasure when Richie repeated this action, again and again and again. “Please baby,” he begged, glancing at Richie over his shoulder and giving him his best, irresistible puppy dog eyes. “Please fuck me faster.”

Predictably, Richie couldn’t deny Eddie anything he asked for, especially when he asked so nicely. So he sped up his pace, pulling Eddie’s hips back against his as he began to pound into him once again. He smirked at the reaction from Eddie, in the form of moan after moan, each thrust increasing the volume of the previous one. 

Richie reached down to wrap his hand around Eddie’s length, jacking him off with practiced precision. While Eddie thrived at blowjobs, Richie’s strong suit was handjobs. He knew the exact pressure Eddie liked and exactly where he liked it. Anytime Richie’s hand wrapped around him while his cock was buried inside him, it barely took more than a couple minutes to get him to come after that. This time was no exception; with one final thrust against his prostate and a gentle squeeze towards the head of his cock, Eddie came with a cry of Richie’s name. 

Richie shuddered softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to Eddie’s shoulder. “I’m gonna come baby,” he murmured in his ear, pumping into him a few more times before stilling and spilling inside of him. A few quiet moments pass where the only sounds were the two of them catching their breath and the soft music of the game. 

“Jesus Eds,” Richie groaned, bracing one hand on the machine in front of them to keep from collapsing onto Eddie. His other hand moved down between their bodies to ease himself out of Eddie as he pulled back, peppering a string of kisses along the back of Eddie’s neck and shoulders to soothe his protest at the sudden emptiness. 

“So what’s my prize for winning?” Eddie asked with a grin as he pulled back on his shorts.

“You mean besides what just happened?” Richie joked, tucking himself back into his briefs and redoing the button on his shorts. “That wasn’t enough of a prize for you?”

Eddie shook his head playfully and pointed up at the wall of prizes. “I want the giant frog.”

Richie let out a hearty laugh, his eyes shining with fondness as he looked at Eddie, “Anything for you, Eds.”

  
  



End file.
